Above All Else
by Anri
Summary: Sequel to “Of All Things”.  After another long 10 years, Inu Yasha returns after traveling on his own.  He returns with news of a new threat.  Can Kagome rouse Sesshomaru into action, and what are these feelings she has forming for her old friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the characters.

Summary: Sequel to "Of All Things". After another long 10 years Inu Yasha returns after traveling on his own for awhile with news of a new threat. Can Kagome rouse Sesshomaru into action, or will she have to rely on her grown children for help?

Above All Else

Chapter One

Over the Hills and Far Away

Kagome was tending to a rose bush in the garden, it had been many years, and her children had grown old enough to be moving out on their own, most of them did. Rin and Shippo got married about two years ago, they visited frequently. Though her children were always welcome to stay at home, to fill the large castle, they preferred to try to make it on their own.

Kagome was okay with that, so long as they remembered to visit. She had not heard from Sango or Miroku since Shippo and Rin's union. The last she heard they were doing well with their three children. Inu Yasha, she had not seen him since she married Sesshomaru and he went off on his own.

Living a relatively peaceful life, full of love and caring, Kagome could not complain. She did however; miss her adventures with her friends. She was bent over the rose bush, clipping away with her claws. She had long since learned to use her demon accessories, ever since Sesshomaru had used the Shikon Jewel to turn her into a full demon. With this wish, the jewel had vanished, not broken, or lost, but vanished completely into seemingly thin air.

Feeling a presence behind her, Kagome smiled and straightened herself. Turning, she saw Sesshomaru approaching down a path.

"You are out here so often," Sesshomaru offered once reaching her.

"It's so beautiful, it has to be my favorite part of this place," Kagome said cheerfully, her voice deeper with maturity. Though she was no longer as innocent as she had once been, her soul was still just as vibrant and fiery as it had always been.

"It was my mother's favorite as well." Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome, and to the clear blue skies. She knew it was hard for him to talk about his mother, for her death still troubled him. It was also hard for him to experience the "empty nest" syndrome, especially when Rin moved out with Shippo.

Kagome considered Rin their first child, though she was not related to either of them by blood, she may as well have been. Her four other children were always close by, they took residence in the western lands, just far enough away to remain independent.

Reaching over, Kagome took Sesshomaru's clawed hand within her own, and together they watched the clouds roll by.

"Rin and Shippo are coming this evening for dinner," Kagome said gently. Sesshomaru responded with a curt nod, leading Kagome back inside. It was late afternoon, and a gentle breeze blew by.

They had just reached the entrance to the castle when Kagome stopped. She had caught a scent that she had not known for a very long time. Sesshomaru too seemed to pick up on it, as a red blur was approaching fast.

Stepping out of the courtyard to the gates, Kagome watched with her keen demon eyes as Inu Yasha approached.

"After all this time, he's come back," Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru watched from behind Kagome as his half brother came into view. Inu Yasha had matured, having grown taller, his face and chin more angulated and muscled.

Within moments Inu Yasha slowed, the closer he got Kagome could smell blood.

"Quick Sesshomaru, he's injured!" Kagome ran out with un-worldly speed to meet Inu Yasha before he crashed to the ground. He was out cold before Sesshomaru had followed up on Kagome. She passed a nervous glance to her mate; he merely nodded his consent to take his injured brother inside.

Inu Yasha had been beaten up pretty badly. Kagome and Sesshomaru tended to his wounds in a guest room. Jaken was pacing around outside, having a complete fit about the unexpected appearance of "Lord Sesshomaru's filthy half breed brother". It had taken about an hour to mend all the damage and wrap the more serious of the wounds.

Finally Inu Yasha came around; the first thing his golden eyes focused in on was Kagome's worried face above his. He smirked, but it was clear he was in pain.

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha's voice cracked.

"Please, don't speak, you need your rest, I'll be back to check on you later." Kagome smiled, standing up to leave, but he weakly grasped her wrist.

"No, Kagome. The jewel, the Shikon jewel has returned," Inu Yasha gasped out, his eyes rolling back as he lost consciousness again.

Kagome looked at him alarmed as his hand fell from her wrist.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome had barely called out and made it to the door before Sesshomaru appeared in a flash before her. Though his face remained impassive, Kagome could see the worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to worry you, but Inu Yasha has told me something very troubling. The Shikon jewel has returned," Kagome blurted out.

"This is troubling indeed," Sesshomaru said slowly.

"What if it gets into the wrong hands? We can't let that happen!" Kagome was panicking thinking of all the terrible things that could occur from a demon gaining or having already gained possession of the powerful jewel.

"Calm down, when he wakes, we will be able to question him further. For now, Rin and Shippo are here." Kagome nodded, taking a deep breath. Taking Sesshomaru's arm, he led her to the dining hall.

"Hello Rin, Shippo," Kagome chimed brightly going to hug them both. They both returned the embrace with smiles. "How have you been?"

"We've been well Okasan," Rin said cheerfully. "What about you?"

"We're doing well," Kagome said taking a seat opposite them at Sesshomaru's left.

"That's good to hear," Shippo said. His voice was deeper, manlier, his face angled. He had grown a lot taller as well, and was slightly muscled. Rin looked as though she could be a younger sister to Kagome.

They ate and spent the rest of the evening catching up on what had happened since they last spoke. It turned out that Rin found out she was pregnant.

"Congratulations!" Kagome was more excited than if it were Christmas time.

"Yes, congratulations," Sesshomaru said. Kagome could see that he was pleased.

"I expect I'm about a month or so along," Rin said blushing. Kagome and Rin chatted incessantly about the new arrival that would be coming. Kagome offered her assistance of course; she had not forgotten how much Rin had helped her with her own children. After the better part of the night had passed, and the food long since consumed, they called their chat to a close.

After saying their goodbyes, Rin and Shippo left.

"I can't believe our little Rin is going to have a pup of her own!" Kagome spoke just as any soon to be grandmother would. She didn't look the part of grandmother; her new demon blood kept her looking youthful. Her hair had calmed down and her bangs had grown out to fall lightly over her right eye. Sesshomaru nodded, though he didn't say it, Kagome knew that he was excited to soon be seeing more of Rin.

With the excitement of a new edition, both had forgotten the news that Inu Yasha brought them. Neither wanted to talk about the possibilities of what the return of the Shikon jewel meant. With Inu Yasha still too exhausted to talk, Kagome and Sesshomaru turned in to get some more rest, wary of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright, this is the sequel to "Of All Things". I got the idea of at least starting it with having Kagome and Inu Yasha meeting again by one of my reviewers. I'd like to think my writing has progressed since the original story. I know this is short, but I'm still coming up with ideas, and just wanted to throw this out there to see how it goes. I am going to finish my Labyrinth fic before continuing this. So please, if you would be so kind, review and let me know what you think. Please forgive any errors that slip my eye, and please be patient with me until I get this fic rolling.


	2. Temporary Author's Note

Author's Note:

Some of you have some questions. Yes this will ultimately be a Kagome/Sesshomaru fic, but I maintain the prerogative to make it look otherwise. Don't worry, as I say in some of my other stories, I'm not as evil as I like to make myself sound. My labyrinth story will come to an end in the next few chapters and I will pick up on continuing this sequel. Don't worry. I've always finished a story no matter how long it takes. So please be patient, and in a few weeks this note will disappear and become chapter two.


End file.
